<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 9 - Lights by J_Zilla94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978477">Day 9 - Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94'>J_Zilla94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Writing Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters from Twist, December writing prompt, Spoiler Character - Freeform, Tumblr, itjammy, pre-game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters from <i>Twist</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 December Writing Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 9 - Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the Fallout series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dogmeat and Rotti watched as their human decorated the scrapyard. He was wrapping something around the tall fence. <i>"What is he doing?"</i> Dogmeat asked the older dog. <i>"If I remember correctly, he's putting up lights,"</i> Rotti answered, scratching behind his ear. <i>"Something about making the yard 'festive'. As if rearranging our junk isn't 'festive' enough. Humans are weird."</i></p>
<p>Humans were weird indeed, especially since their human looks and smells frustrated with trying to put up the lights. Rotti said that he did the same thing last winter. <i>"Why didn't he just leave them on the fence?"</i> Dogmeat asked. <i>"Ah. I forgot you joined the pack this summer. He did try to leave them up, but some asshole decided to climb the fence and got stuck on the wires. None of the lights would turn on the following night so he took 'em down,"</i> Rotti explained. Dogmeat huffed out a laugh.</p>
<p>The dogs continued to watch their human struggle. <i>"Should we help?"</i> Dogmeat asked. Rotti huffed out a laugh in surprise. <i>"How, though? Our paws are different from theirs,"</i> he reminded. <i>"Last time I tried to help, I got shocked!"</i> Dogmeat titled her head. Rotti exhaled. <i>"I grabbed the lights with my teeth to help carry it around. But, I guess I bit down too hard and shocked myself. Since then, I've avoided wires."</i></p>
<p>Dogmeat shook as she held in her laughter. Rotti scuffed before chasing her around the scrapyard. Of course, being an old dog, the chase didn't last long. Dogmeat was all smiles as she helped her friend to his water bowl. <i>"Say, Rotti? Do you ever wonder what's beyond the scrapyard?"</i> she asked, watching as the human nearly fell off his ladder. Rotti hummed, muzzle still in the water bowl.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Probably nothing but ferals. Why? Remember something good?"</i>
</p>
<p>Dogmeat thought about it. Being nearly a year old, she doesn't remember much. In fact, all she can recall are closed bars. Almost like a fence, but smaller and uncomfortable. Despite being on the move a lot, Dogmeat never really got to see the outside. She tells Rotti this. The old dog exhales.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Just as they are weird, humans are also cruel."</i>
</p>
<p>The human was done by nighttime. Not only did the fence have lights, but also the trailer and some of the junk piles. It was a beautiful site of blues, greens, and reds. Well, as beautiful as it could get in a place full of junk. Dogmeat and Rotti just took their human's word on the matter.</p>
<p>
  <i>"It's bright, but I don't see what he means by blue or red, or even green!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"He forgets that we don't share the same sight."</i>
</p>
<p>Never the less, the dogs were happy for their human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 9 complete. I just remembered halfway writing this that dogs were colorblind. Anywho, this is Dogmeat's back story, in a way. Y'all will see why whenever I get to that chapter. I'll give y'all a hint; it's during Jerome and Jericho's trip to pick up a mine.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>